


То, чего он не знает

by Edalari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Students, artist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edalari/pseuds/Edalari
Summary: Шерлок — студент художественной академии. И он портит свою экзаменационную работу. Не случайно, нет, совсем не случайно...





	То, чего он не знает

Шерлок угрюмо смотрит на свою картину. Экзаменационная работа. Сюжет, композиция, симметрия, контрасты, анатомия, всё выверено, вылизано, всё так чистенько, что аж стерильно.

Мёртво.

Портрет. Он рисовал его несколько лет. И вот — закончил.

Идиот.

Позавчера Шерлок вышел из студии на цыпочках — казалось, тот, кто на картине, вот-вот оживет. А сегодня он пришёл к покойнику. Загримированному, напудренному, надушенному, с зашитым ртом, чтобы не испортил собственные похороны.

У Шерлока трясутся руки от ненависти к себе. Слушал преподавателей. Рисовал, как говорили, а не как вела кисть. Ну и получил то, что получилось. Осталось нанести фиксатор и…

И Шерлок срывается.

— Не так! — кричит он. — Не так! Ты не должен быть таким!

Шерлок хватает мастихин вместо кисти, нагребает краску с палитры, почти не глядя, и швыряет на картину.

Раз — и вместо неопределенно-морского побережья на заднем плане воздвигаются песчаные барханы. Шерлок, замерев, смотрит на испорченный фон… И добавляет кармина и охры.

Идеальный портрет идеального мужчины выглядит искуственно и неприкаянно посреди возникшей вокруг него пустыни. Шерлок щурится в ярости. Кому нужны такие идеалы?!

Мёртвые идеально голубые глаза расцветают серыми и золотыми искрами, обретая глубину. Зачем блондину чёрные ресницы? Шерлок берёт на себя роль солнца: заставляет черноту выгореть и выцвести, добавляет морщинки… И понимает, что на него кто-то смотрит оттуда, из картины, из-под этой фальшивой прекрасной маски. Смотрит, лукаво щурясь, словно подначивает, давай, мол, исправляй то, что натворил, освобождай меня отсюда.

И Шерлок ухмыляется, принимая вызов.

Ему не нужен идеал, ему нужна мечта. Зачем мечте греческий нос? Или такие надменно поджатые губы? Пусть он улыбается так, чтоб чертям в аду стало жарко! И прекрасная причёска — тоже нонсенс, растрепать, укоротить… Что это? Откуда белила? Впрочем… Получилась седина во взъерошенных ветром волосах.

— Хорошо, — кивает Шерлок. — Хорошо.

Идеальный костюм уже весь заляпан цветами пейзажа. Осталось только превратить пятна в камуфляж.

Шерлок снова берёт мастихин, размазывает краски…

— Холмс! Что ты творишь?!

Шерлок от неожиданности дёргается так сильно, что протыкает холст. И кричит от ужаса. Ему на миг кажется, что тот, кого он так долго рисовал, ранен на самом деле. Сквозное ранение в плечо. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как гибнет его мечта.

Потом оборачивается и швыряет палитру в голову соседа-однокурсника. Тот привычно уклоняется.

— Кой чёрт тебя принёс? — почти воет Шерлок.

— Псих, — бормочет сосед, не отрывая взгляда от картины. — Ты знаешь… Так гораздо лучше.

Шерлок оглядывается. Раненый безоружный солдат на холсте словно ухмыляется в лицо смерти.

Он выталкивает соседа из студии и закрывает дверь. Подходит к картине и шепчет:

— Прости…

Ему кажется, что с холста к нему тянутся сильные руки, чтобы обнять, успокоить, утешить.

Он приходит в себя от вкуса краски на губах. Картина испорчена, теперь окончательно. Краска совсем размазана. Шерлок оседает на колени и плачет.

Он знает, что никогда не нарисует ничего лучше. Он знает, что никогда больше не будет рисовать.

Он не знает, что через пятнадцать лет его мечта войдёт в лабораторию, где он будет проводить эксперимент, и он, мысленно замирая от изумлённого восторга, спросит:

— Афганистан или Ирак?

Он не знает, что после первой ночи с Джоном он снова достанет кисти и краски.

Он не знает. Пока что.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня произошли некоторые пертурбации. На работе у меня теперь нет интернета, так что выкладывать фики я теперь буду не ночью, а часов в десять по МСК, уже из дому.  
> Ну и если работа вам понравилась, вы можете помочь автору платить за домашний интернет :)) Номер эл.кошелька есть в профиле)


End file.
